


I Feel The Burn

by Tacenditurn



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacenditurn/pseuds/Tacenditurn
Summary: Malos gives Jin a rockin handjob in the shower(malos/jin drabble)(i don't think this one is as good as my last one but it's good practice for me to at least try to push it out, I think)((title taken from historic cemetery, the front bottoms))





	I Feel The Burn

Jin just about gags around the fingers grazing his soft palate, head thrown back onto Malos’ broad shoulder, shuddering against him. Malos can feel his body heat exacerbated by the warm shower water. He’s embarrassed like this, with Malos’ hand wrapped around his own over his erect dick, but it dissipates with the more than suitable distraction of pleasure. He is on edge, and Malos’ smooth, hot skin keeps him climbing.  


“Yeah, you just need to be taken care of, don’t you? It’s why you like it so much when Lora and I fuck you, ‘cause you can’t do it yourself.” Jin groans, eyes fluttering shut, nails scratching at Malos’ forearm. Malos draws his fingers out of Jins mouth, rubs a finger over his teeth, and Jin swallows around his spit, resists the urge to chase after Malos’ fingers and suck on them.  


“Need it, need it, fuck,” He chokes out, and Jin tries hard to not to wriggle too much out of Malos’ hold, but his hand is so warm and it feels so good and he wants to _cum _, already. There’s a tight, tight knot inside of him and he aches for release, for relief.  
__

__“Yeah? You’re my baby, aren’t you? Such a good boy, but do you deserve to cum?” And Jin lets out a noise of misery. His eyes are teary enough to notice even through the water, and his face is burning red. He is pathetic. He is delectable.  
_ _

____

“I’ve been good,” he whines, and maybe it’s mean of Malos to tease, but God, he just loves to see Jin all needy. Malos lets out a non committal hum, and shoves his fingers back into Jins mouth so he can’t talk. His neck is tilted back uncomfortably towards the junction of Malos’ neck and right shoulder. Malos nips his ear. He gulps and bucks his hips then, and then harder when Malos decides to move onto his cock. It’s hard and dripping wet, gets wetter when he pulls back the foreskin to tease at the head. Jin is shaking, shaking, and he cannot stop.  


Malos lets go of his dick and removes his fingers from his partners mouth, and Jins face squashes up, the floodgates come rushing open. It’s so embarrassing and that makes him even more hot and bothered, and it’s just not fair that, aside from the hard-on rutting against his ass, he could almost think Malos is completely unaffected.  


“Please, please,” Jin’s voice quivers and his eyes are scrunched closed. He knows there are balmy tears flooding out, mixing with flowing water, and it makes Malos groan.  


“Yeah, you’re such a good boy. My good boy. Gonna make you cum.” Malos immediately gets a tight - almost too tight grip on Jin’s dick and strokes him hard and fast and mean and Jin nearly buckles over from it because it hurts, hurts, hurts, but he’s sure he’d just about die if it stopped. He grips hard onto Malos’ thighs, putting too much weight on him so they’re up against the white tile of the shower wall, and even with the hardness pressing into his back and nails digging into his thigh, Malos is beyond content. He thinks he’ll punish Jin later for the bruises his fingers will be leaving. The thought makes him rut against Jin and rub him off faster.  


“Fuck! God,” Jin is sobbing and swearing and shivering from sensation, head tilting forward and every muscle in his body flexing. It takes too little time for him to cum. Malos is going too fast, his grip is harsh, and it is incredible, it is elevating, it is _perfect _. His release floods down through the shower drain, and it’s gross but the sensation of orgasm has left his brain mushy, and all he can think about is Malos’ hand on his waist and lips pressing open-mouthed kisses to his temple.__ __


End file.
